


Eyes

by BruhByers



Category: The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Adults, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Bad Jokes, Black Eye, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Canon Gay Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, Comfort/Angst, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Pride, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Insecurity, Keith Habersberger - Freeform, Keugene, Korean-American Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Nightmares, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Friendship, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, The Try Guys, Try Guys, Violence, Workaholic, eugene lee yang - Freeform, insecure, ned fulmer - Freeform, platonic, soft, zach kornfeld - Freeform, zagene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruhByers/pseuds/BruhByers
Summary: Eugene comes into work one day with a black eye. It all get's worse (or as Eugene would put it) from there.
Relationships: Keith Habersberger/Eugene Lee Yang, Ned Fulmer & Keith Habersberger & Zach Kornfeld & Eugene Lee Yang, Ned Fulmer/Eugene Lee Yang, Ned Fulmer/Keith Habersberger/Zach Kornfeld/Eugene Lee Yang, Zach Kornfeld/Eugene Lee Yang
Comments: 36
Kudos: 110





	1. Bruise.

Eugene’s eyes shot open, his heart pounding against his chest. His breath was rapid and unstable, the only sound in the dead of night.   
“Oh god…” He breathed propping up on one elbow, the other on his chest. He tried to focus on his breath, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply before exhaling. “It was just a dream Eugene…” He mumbled to himself looking over to his alarm clock. The bright red numbers flashed 4:15 am. Eugene sighed, rubbing his eyes and laying his head back down on his pillow. His heart was still beating unevenly, but it had calmed down a bit. He just hoped he could get a bit more sleep before work…

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

He didn’t. Eugene stared up at the ceiling with nothing but blank tiredness. It took him a while to find the motivation to get out of bed, but the thought of letting the company down was stressful enough to motivate him. He prepared for the day, walking out the door of his new house and to his car. The drive to the office only took about ten minutes. 

“Hey Eugene,” Keith greeted, his mood cheerful until he saw Eugene’s eye. “Eugene, what happened?” He asked, eyebrows knit in concern. 

Crap. he forgot about his black eye…

Eugene’s hand shot towards his face and to his eye, which was wide and slightly nervous.   
“Oh… this. It’s nothing, Keith. Don’t worry. I just… fell,” Eugene explained, stringing a very weak lie together.

“Eugene. I know you’re lying,” Keith said, putting his hand on his shoulder. Eugene rolled his eyes and shrugged Keith’s hand off his shoulder.

“I’m not lying, Keith. Lay off,” Eugene said grumpily, pushing past Keith, who was standing in the doorway of their office building (Ned’s old house). Keith sighed and frowned, taking a sip of his coffee that he had been holding and looked out at the driveway. Ned’s car had just rolled up. 

“Hey, Keith! What’s wrong?” Ned asked, looking at his worried expression. It wasn’t like Keith to be worried. He was usually very cheerful and happy. 

“It’s Eugene. He came into work with a black eye,” Keith explained, pursing his lips. 

“What?! Who did that?!” Ned said angrily. “Who hurt Eugene?!” 

“That’s the problem. He didn’t tell me. He just said he fell.”

“Maybe he was drunk?”

Maybe. But I don’t think so.” Keith said, watching Ned’s angry and concerned face. His bright green eyes were filled with the need for revenge. 

“I’m going to go talk to Eugene.”

\---

Ned walked into the office briskly, ignoring the ‘good mornings’ and ‘hellos’ from Y.B, Sam, and Miles, who were in the office. He continued to walk through the dimly lit hallway until he came to the room where the try guys worked and edited. Ned knocked on the white door softly, trying to contain his almost exploding worry. 

“What,” He heard Eugene from the other side of the door.

“Eugene, I need to talk to you,” Ned said, anxiety oozing in his voice. “C’mon. Let me in.”

“Go away, Ned,” Eugene sighed from his desk. 

“Not until you let me in. My desk is in there, too,” Ned replied, hand on the brass doorknob.   
“Fine.” Eugene deadpanned, getting up from his desk and opening the door, revealing Ned. It was even darker in here, the only light coming from Eugene’s computer and the shut blinds.   
“Oh my God. Eugene, are you ok?” Ned asked, looking at his left eye. He took a step closer to Eugene.   
“I’m fine, Ned. Now let me work before our shoot,” Eugene grumbled, before sitting back down at his desk.   
“Ok… but you, me, and the other try guys are going out to dinner tonight,” Ned said. Eugene took a deep breath but nodded, putting on his headphones and getting back to work. Ned bit his inner lip and sat down too, deciding he could do a little work too before their shoot.


	2. Last Night.

Eugene was at Downtown LA Bar, sitting alone at the counter with a drink in his hand. He was feeling extremely tipsy, the alcohol circulating through his bloodstream. He usually didn’t go to bars alone, but all the other guys were busy. He didn’t plan on staying long, anyway. Well, not until someone came up to him. 

“What are you doing here alone?” He asked leaning against the counter, facing Eugene.

“Just getting a drink,” Eugene replied, a slight slur in his words from the intoxication. 

“Hm. Well, a pretty boy like you shouldn’t be drinking here alone. Let me get you a drink?” the other man replied. 

“No thanks. I was just about ready to leave,” Eugene explained, getting up from the stool. The man scowled slightly. 

“I was just trying to be friendly,” The man hissed, making Eugene more nervous than he already was. He wasn’t liking this person. At all. 

“Yeah maybe another time,” Eugene said. ‘ _ Yeah. with my friends to keep me away from you.’  _ He turned around and headed for the door.

If only he knew he was being followed. 

He went outside, fishing his phone out of his pocket to call an uber. The air was cold, biting at his cheeks and nose, a slight breeze passing through his hair. It was pretty calming, the sound of muffled music from the bar behind him, and the sound of passing cars echoing from the next street over. If only he got to enjoy it.

“Don’t say a word,” A voice hissed behind him, a hand clasping over his mouth. Before Eugene could realize what was going on, he was being pulled into an alley between the bar and the building next to it. 

Eugene tried to shake his head, quickly coming back to his senses, trying to push the man away from him. He was too strong. He felt himself being slammed over an empty crate, blood rushing down his nose from impact. 

“Get… off… of me,” He said breathlessly, his words muffled from the man’s hand. 

“Don’t struggle. It’ll all be over soon…” The man whispered. Eugene’s already terrified heart started beating faster than it already was, panic and fear filling him. He felt stuck. 

Eugene bit the man’s hand, who hissed and pulled it away. 

“You’ll pay for that!” He growled, before punching Eugene in the eye. He was sent to the ground but quickly gained his composure, hastily getting up. The world spun around him, the man blurring in front of his eyes. He could feel warm blood trickle from his nose and the side of his face, and pain coming from many bruises and scrapes covering his body. Eugene knew what to do. 

“Fire!” He screamed as loud as he could, forcing the air from his lungs. “Fire!” 

“What do you think you’re doing!?” The man screamed walking over to Eugene hastily and putting a hand over his mouth, the other on the base of his neck. Eugene felt so weak and small, but he had to pull through. He pushed the man’s hand away from his mouth with all his might. 

“Fire!” He screamed once more. Confused and scared looking people were pilling from out the bar, their eyes wide. He could hear their confused and panicking voices, more and more people coming out of the bar. More and more people to spot him. 

The large man growled, eyes darting from the crowd to an exhausted Eugene. 

“You won’t get away with this next time,” He hissed, before running into the alleyway and into the shadows to avoid being caught and arrested. Eugene let out a shaky breath, running weakly out of the alley and into the crowd of panicking people who were looking for the non-existent fire. 

He needed to get away. He needed to get home. 

  
  


“Hey… Eugene. You fell asleep,” Ned said, shaking him awake. Eugene looked at him groggily, seeing the softness in vulnerability in his friend’s pretty green eyes. 

“Sorry…” Eugene breathed, pushing thick messy curls from his face. 

“It’s no problem. Just be ready for the shoot in 15 minutes, ok?” Ned said. Wow. Eugene felt like a victim to Ned’s overly sweet dad powers. 

“Yeah, ok. What shoot are we doing again?” Eugene asked, rubbing his eyes. “The recreating old photos one?”

“Yep,” Ned said.

“Ok, cool. See you in 15,” Eugene replied, getting up from his seat and stretching before going down the hallway and to Y.B's desk. “Hey Y.Bl, do you have any concealer I can borrow?” 

“Yeah, why- oh…” She said, just noticing his black eye. “Yeah, here. Hopefully it matches your skin ok.”

“Yeah. Thanks, Y.B,” Eugene finished. Y.B almost had the same skin tone as him, so he knew it would work pretty ok. He was just thankful she didn’t ask questions. 

He walked down the hall once again and to the bathroom, flipping on a light switch. Eugene knew they had to get undressed for this video, so he made an effort to cover the bruises on his torso. It took a few minutes to cover them fully, but he was satisfied with his work and went to work on his eye, well, before he was interrupted. 

“Hey, ‘Gene.” It was Zach. 

“Hi,” Eugene said blankly, looking down at the very average-sized man. Zach gave him an empathic smile, before wrapping his skinny arms around Eugene’s also skinny torso. “Zach, what are you doing,” He said. Usually, he’d be irritated, but being close to someone like this is something he had wanted. Needed, maybe. 

“Hugging you,” Zach said. “I know you don’t like hugs, but I thought you’d need one. Everyone needs a hug sometimes.” 

“Yeah. Yeah they do,” Eugene said quietly, returning the hug to Zach. Sometimes he surprised himself too. He squeezed Zach tight before letting go. “Thanks for that,” Eugene breathed. He felt way too vulnerable right now. “Just remember that we’ll probably never be that close ever again,” He said, putting his mental walls back up. 

“That’s ok… I’m just glad that I got to hug you. You seemed sad today…” Zach said, reaching up and putting his hand on Eugene’s left cheek, fingers dancing lightly over his black eye. “Just know that you can talk to me, ‘Gene. I’m here for you. So is Ned and Keith.”

“Yeah… Thanks, Zach,” Eugene replied, facing back towards the mirror to cover his black eye. Zach smiled sadly before exiting the bathroom, leaving Eugene with his fluttering heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop- I'm making myself soft y


	3. Tonight.

“Zach, are you blushing?” Ned asked, a smirk on his lips as they watched Eugene, Rachel, and Miles walk outside.   
“What? No! It’s just hot in here,” Zach said, frowning. “I feel so bad for him. I wish he could trust us.”   
“Yeah, we do too, Zach,” Keith replied softly, putting a hand on Zach’s bony shoulder. Zach sighed.   
“Speaking of. We’re all going to dinner together tonight,” Ned said. Keith raised an eyebrow.   
“We are? Ned, you have to tell us these things!” Keith exclaimed. 

“Yeah, I know, I know. I just really want to spend some time with you guys and Eugene.” Ned admitted, giving his friends a gentle smile. Zach and Keith smiled as well.  
“That’s true. We need to spend some more time with each other out of work,” Zach agreed. It was silent for a moment after that, all of them feel appreciative of each other. Eugene would’ve hated to be there at that moment. He doesn’t always like it when the guys are overly friendly and ‘lovey’.   
“Alright. Ned, ready for your pre thoughts?” Rachel asked, Eugene behind her and Miles behind him.   
“Yep,” Ned replied, sitting down at the couch. Once Miles put down the camera he instantly started talking. Eugene went to the bathroom, changing out of his 90’s ‘photoshoot’ clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror, pursing his lips. He didn’t ever think that he'd be happy with himself, but at least he had three great friends.   
Eugene smiled softly to himself, the smile going as quickly as it came. He took a rag and started scrubbing the concealer off the side of his rib cage where he was pushed to the ground.  
“Why do you have to hide so much, ‘Gene?” Eugene heard. He didn’t need to look over to know who it was. He could recognize the soft, boyish voice from a mile away. 

“Zach…” Eugene breathed, looking over at the shorter man. 

“No, Eugene. We’re tired of lies. Please…” Zach said, fingers tracing the bruises on his side as he did with Eugene’s black eye earlier. The touch sent shivers down Eugene’s body. 

“Ok, ok. I’ll tell you guys…. After tonight,” Eugene said, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Zach smiled at him warmly and wrapped his arms around Eugene, who was less hesitant than before to return the favor. He held Zach close to his body, the man’s head resting under his strong jaw.   
“I know you’ll hate this, but I love you Eugene. You’re one of my best friends, and you’re super important to me.”

“Thanks, Zach.”

“No problem, ‘Gene. It’s true,” Zach said. “Now, I gotta go. It’s my turn for the shoot,” He smiled walking out of the bathroom. It reminded Eugene so much of their bathroom talk earlier, but this time his heart was fluttering even more. 

“That’s a wrap! Well, for now… haha,” Ned called out. The employees looked at him tiredly. “Once we receive the photos we can finish the video, but for now, we will be filming another one tomorrow. I sent everyone an Email with the little details,” Ned explained, clapping his hands together. “Have a good night!”  
“See you tomorrow, Ned,” Said Rachel, giving him a smile and a wave goodbye. Y.B followed her, repeating the same motion. Ned waved them and the other workers goodbye.   
“Ready for our date night, Ned,” Keith said, batting his eyelashes and blowing a fake kiss. Ned and Zach laughed while Eugene gave a nervous but amused smile.   
“Yes, yes. How ‘bout we all go home, and then I’ll pick us all up in an hour?” Ned suggested. everyone agreed.   
“Yeah, see you guys,” Eugene said. Everyone else was going towards the door, while he headed back to his desk. He had some work he wanted to catch up on. 

Eugene put on his headphones, scooting his chair towards his desk, and sent a few emails for sponsorships and began to edit the clips from earlier. Well, he only worked for about ten minutes before receiving a tap on the shoulder.   
“Eugene, why are you still at the office?” Zach asked. Eugene shrugged, looking up at him.   
“I wanted to work. What about you?” He replied, putting a hand on his neck and massaging it.   
“Forgot my phone,” Zach explained. “C’mon ‘Gene. You’ve been working too much. Lay off a little bit.”

“But I fell asleep today,” Eugene said, rubbing his elbow nervously. 

“That’s just more proof that you’re working yourself too hard, ‘Gene. You need to give yourself a break,” Zach said, putting a reassuring hand on Eugene’s shoulder. Eugene sighed and nodded, getting up from his desk and taking off his headphones from around his neck. 

“I guess you’re right…” Eugene mumbled. Zach smiled up at him. 

“Well, I’ll see you soon,” Zach said happily as they walked out of the building and to their cars.  
“You too, Zach.”


	4. calm.

Eugene got home fairly quickly, walking into his house to the excited barks of Pesto, Emma, and Kimbop. He grinned and knelt down to pet them, before refiling their food and water dishes. He really didn’t feel like dressing up fancy for tonight. The outfit he was wearing right now was good enough for him.   
Honestly, he was both anxious and happy for tonight. For one, he got to hang out with his three best friends, but that means he’d also have to talk about his feelings… and himself in general, which he usually didn’t like to do. The other guys usually got to ‘sappy’ and ‘lovey’ when he did, which they knew very well that he didn’t like. Well, most of the time. Sometimes it was nice, but he wouldn’t admit that to the other guys.   
Eugene put down his keys and wallet and went over to sit at his couch, his dogs following him and cuddling up on his lap. Well, Pesto and Emma did. Kimbop was running around the living room and chasing after the many toys Eugene bought for his pups.   
“I’m tired,” He mumbled, looking down at Pesto, whose head was sitting on his lap. Eugene smiled slightly then laid his head on the back of the couch, letting out a soft sigh. 

He sat there for about a half-hour until Ned rolled up, texting him that he was there. Eugene gathered up his wallet and re-pocketed his phone, walking outside to Ned’s car. 

“Hey, Eugene!” Ned said, stretching out Eugene’s name.

“Heyyy,” Eugene replied, giving a soft smirk and slipped into the backseat. Keith was already in the front, but Eugene didn’t mind.   
“Now we just gotta get Zach and we can have Try Night!” Keith said happily. They could all feel the tenseness in the air, despite their cheerful exterior. He was nervous to see Zach but also excited too. 

There was… something about Zach that was different about the other guys. Maybe it was because he was so short? Zach was definitely shorter than the other guys, even though he was completely average height. Or maybe it was because Zach was more tender towards him. Keith was way too excited all the time, and Ned and Eugene were always so competitive. Zach was more calm and gentle, and though he would never admit it, Eugene kind of craved that gentleness.  
It reminded him of his dogs Emma and Pesto; He loved Kimbop just as much as Emma and Pesto, but that dog was insane. 

Eugene zoned back in to listen to Keith’s and Ned’s small talk, tapping his hands on his lap. Ned was pulling up in front of Zach’s apartment building where he was sitting on his phone on a bench outside. He looked up and grinned, bouncing from the bench and walked to Ned’s car, slipping in next to Eugene.   
“Hey ‘Gene! Hey Ned! Hey Keith!” He said happily, looking over to Eugene, who gave a small ‘Hey’ in reply. “Where are we going?” 

“Larry’s” Keith replied, a goofy smile on his face. 

“You’re obsessed with that place,” Zach replied.

“What can I say? Good food, good drinks! It’s perfect,” Keith explained, making Ned and Zach laugh. It was a fifteen-minute drive from Zach’s apartment to Keith’s favorite bar and grill, Ned, Keith, and Zach chatting loudly while Eugene pitched in once a while to appear less nervous than he actually was.  
He didn’t want to talk about what happened yesterday night. He didn’t want to talk about the large hand squeezing down on his neck, forcing him down. He didn’t want to talk about being shoved to the ground, cornered. 

He didn’t want to talk about running away crying. 

“Come on, Eugene! Let’s go eat!” Zach said, Eugene looking at him hesitantly and sliding out the car. Eugene shoved his hands deep down into his pockets, looking unnaturally tense. Ned and Keith looked at him worriedly, but they didn’t say anything. They were trying hard to keep the mood light.   
“Sooo, how’s Ariel?” Keith asked, making Ned smile proudly as they sat down at one of the tables.  
“Awesome! We played with Wes before I picked everyone up. How’s Becky?” Ned said. They continued to talk about their wives while Zach and Eugene sat across from them.   
“Eww gross,” Zach whispered into Eugene’s ear, who smirked and nodded. He was trying to act cool and ‘natural’, but on the inside, he felt as if he was going to die of panic. “Calm down Eugene,” Zach whispered again, putting a hand onto Eugene’s, which was laying on his bouncy thigh. Zach intertwined his fingers with Eugene’s, putting pressure on his leg to decrease the anxious bounce.   
“I’m calm. Very calm,” Eugene said in reply, letting go a breath he didn’t know he was holding, causing Zach to giggle. 

For a quick second, he did feel calm.


	5. home.

Their food came a few minutes later, Eugene ordering himself a drink to try to calm his nerves. They chatted while they ate, talking about their dogs to their plans for this weekend. Eugene sipped on his drink. He found his eyes drifting to Zach, though he tried his best to force them away and to his food.

“-what about you, Eugene?” Keith asked. Eugene blinked.

“What now?” He asked, rubbing his good eye.

“What are you doing this weekend?” Keith asked. Eugene shrugged and looked down at his food. 

“I don’t know. Probably just hang out with my dogs,” Eugene replied, taking another drink. He could feel the alcohol start to circulate in his bloodstream.

“Not out partying?” Ned said smugly, a smirk on his face.

He felt himself being slammed over an empty crate, blood rushing down his nose from impact...

“No,” He sighed. Not alone. He didn’t want to go out alone. He finished off his drink and ordered another one, feeling out of place with the other guys. They all seemed so happy, and he was just tired and anxious.

Ned sighed, crossing his hands over the table, the waiter taking his empty plate.

“I know what we need to talk about, Eugene,” Ned said. The other guys nodded.

“No. I don’t want to,” Eugene replied, shaking his head like a small child.

“Please, Eugene. You don’t have to tell us, but we’re your best friends, and we really care about you. I think we deserve to know,” Zach said, putting his hand on Eugene’s knee and rubbing it supportingly.

“Ok, ok. You’re right. Just- Just let me get a drink first,” Eugene mumbled, putting his hand over Zach’s, which was still on his knee.

“.....mhm that’s it,” Eugene said, supporting his head with his hand and sipped on his drink, wiping a stray tear that had crawled out from his eye. God. He hated crying in front of the other guys… but now they knew, at least. They got what they wanted.

“Oh Eugene…” Ned breathed, eyes wide. They all looked shocked.

“We’re so sorry, Eugene,” Keith said, a look of sadness painted on his face. Eugene shook his head and buried his face deeper in his palm, not wanting to look at them.

“Don’t be,” Eugene mumbled in reply. He could feel tiredness starting to take over him from the alcohol. It had taken him three and a half more drinks just to get through his story. “You didn’t know.”

“Because you wouldn’t tell us, Eugene. I think you forget that we’re more than coworkers. We’re best friends, ‘Gene. Maybe even more than that. Is there something more than best friends? I don’t know. But we love you. A lot,” Zach said.

“Yeah, Eugene,” Ned agreed, nodding along with the others.

“No,” Eugene breathed, putting his face in his hands. His mind felt fogged from the alcohol, nothing making sense. “No,” he repeated, stumbling up from his chair. It felt like all the blood in his head dropped down to his feet, making him feel dizzy. “I’m going home,” He said walking away from the table before almost tripping over his feet.

“Eugene, you’re drunk. Let us take you home,” Zach said, jumping up from his table and grabbing onto Eugene’s arm.

“No,” He mumbled, but didn’t pull away. He let Keith take his wrist and wrap his arm around Keith’s shoulder for support, and let himself be helped out to Ned’s car.

“Let’s take you home, Eugene,” Ned said softly from the driver’s seat. Eugene felt too tired to reply and just nodded, and a few minutes later fell asleep, his head resting on Zach’s thigh. Zach ran his fingers through Eugene’s fluffy black hair and smiled softly to himself, Eugene’s usual hard exterior replaced with one of gentleness and vulnerability.

“Looks like our little Kornbaby has a crush,” Keith smirked, making Zach instantly turn a bright red. 

“I don’t have a crush on Eugene!” Zach said, his face bright red. “Well… everyone has a crush on Eugene,” he said, quieter, still looking down at the drunk, sleeping man.

“Zach!” Ned gasped dramatically. “I am married!” He continued, making Zach and Keith burst out laughing. Eugene shuffled.

“Turn down the volume,” He mumbled, still half asleep. The other guys had to hold in more laughs so they didn’t annoy the sleeping man.

They drove another five minutes before stopping at Eugene’s house.

“Well here we are now. Keith, can you carry Eugene inside his house?” Ned asked, parking the car.

“Yeah, of course,” Keith replied, unbuckling his seat belt and exiting the car, but before he could pick up Eugene, Zach spoke up.

“C-can I stay with Eugene?”


	6. sleep.

“Yeah… are you sure?” Ned replied, poking his head out of the window of his car door. Zach had already slid out from the car.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Bye Ned!” Zach said, running up beside Kieth, who was carrying Eugene up to his house.

“Can you unlock the door?” Keith asked. Zach nodded and pulled out his keyring, which had one of Eugene’s spare house keys. All the Try Guys had keys to each other's houses (and apartments), though Ned almost took the Guys’ copies of his away they pranked him.

Zach unlocked the door, letting them into Eugene’s home, carrying the sleeping man to his room and putting him down.

“See you, dude,” Keith said, giving a mini salute before exiting the bedroom.

“See you!” Zach called out. When Keith left he went to the kitchen and got a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin and put it on Eugene’s bedside table for when he woke up. “Sometimes you don’t know your limit, do you,” Zach whispered, pushing a few curls from Eugene’s face and behind his ear. He smiled softly to himself before walking closer down to the end of the bed to begin unlacing Eugene’s boots.

_“Well… everyone has a crush on Eugene……..”_

Zach released a breath he didn’t know he was holding and dropped the now unlaced boots to the ground. His heart was aching, his hand reaching back up to Eugene’s face, cupping his jaw. To Zach’s surprise, the sleeping man nuzzled into his hand.

“Zach,” Eugene mumbled sleepily, not needing to open his eyes to know who it was. Zach’s eyes widened.

“Oh, hey ‘Gene. Are you feeling ok?”

“No,” He mumbled, Eugene putting his hand to his face and on top of Zach’s.

“What’s wrong? Does anything hurt?” Zach asked, looking down at his friend.

“I messed up,” Eugene breathed, nuzzling deeper into Zach’s hand. “I really messed up, He repeated, squeezing his already shut eyes.

“What do you mean?” Zach asked softly, his heart pounding, feeling the soft skin under his hand. 

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” Eugene mumbled sleepily.

“Shh Eugene. It’s ok. We’re so proud of you for telling us,” Zach said quietly. “Now, just go back to sleep, ‘Gene. We can talk in the morning,” Zach continued. He started to pull away, but Eugene clung onto his hand.

“Stay,” He mumbled, drifting even more into unconsciousness. Zach could tell he was gonna fall back asleep any second.

“I will, Eugene,” Zach replied.

“No, stay here,” Eugene replied. Zach’s heart instantly starting pounding faster and harder.

“Like, here here?” Zach asked nervously, patting the bed.

“Stay here…..”

Zach felt his blazing warm face, watching Eugene fall back asleep.

_‘He wants me to… sleep with him?’_

His breath quickened.

_‘No! No… he couldn’t. But…?’_

Zach slipped his hand from Eugene’s and walked around to the other side of his bed and crawled in with him.

“I love you, Eugene…”

“I love you too…”


	7. Heart.

Eugene woke up to sunbeams in his eyes, shifting under his white blanket to avoid it. His head pounded against his skull, throbbing and making him feel queasy. He didn’t want to get out of bed… or even open his eyes. The only thing motivating him to move was the fact that his mouth felt so dry.

He cracked his eyes open, bright white light nearly blinding him. He blinked harshly until he could open them fully. To his relief and his surprise, a glass of water and two little red ibuprofens. Eugene instantly grabbed the water and chugged half of it, then took the two little pills. He sighed, placing the glass back down on the table, massaging his temples. His head slammed against his skull. Oh god.

“How drunk was I last night?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Eugene’s mind was foggy as he tried to remember last night.

‘I remember going to the restaurant… and being anxious… then talking... ‘ Eugene thought, hesitating for a moment. ‘Then being here… and seeing Zach… Zach!’ Eugene shot up and looked around his room, looking for any sign of Zach. The only thing he saw was a small scribbled out note by where the two little red pills were, in Zach’s very sporadic handwriting. He reached over for it and pulled the note closer to him, making out the writing.

Eugene,

I left around nine-ish. I left a glass of water and two ibuprofens on your bedside table. Call me if you need anything <3

-Zach

Eugene’s face instantly lit up with a warm blush. God, even just a small scribbled note from the smaller man made his heart flutter. Eugene sighed, putting his hand over his heart. He needed Zach. He needed to see him.

The intense feelings of wanting felt like he was eating him alive. He got up, pain rushing through his head and his knees feeling weak like lead. He felt awful, but he wanted to see Zach. Eugene walked to the bathroom hurriedly, and threw up into the toilet, the glass of water he drank all coming back up. He felt energy-less and extremely tired, but he couldn’t give up. He was taking an uber to Zach’s apartment (His car was still at the office).

After wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and dizzily jumping into the shower, letting the warm water run down his back.

Zach. Zach. Zach.

Eugene parked in front of Zach’s apartment building, sighing as he opened the side door. He was nervous. He remembered what happened last night, well, bits and pieces, but he was one hundred percent sure that Zach said he loved him… and he said it back. Yes, Eugene was drunk... more than drunk, but he meant it.

He loved Zach and all the little things about him: The way he fiddled with his glasses when he was nervous, the way his voice always had a gentleness when talking to him. God, even how much Zach picked at his fingernails made Eugene’s chest burst. He couldn’t be apart from Zach any longer. His heart was hungry for just the sight of the smaller man. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eugene knocked on the front door of Zach’s apartment. He knew his way there by heart, even if it was a very complicated building. He and the other guys had been here so many times, but now it was just him.

“Hel- oh! Hey, Eugene,” Zach said as he opened the door of his apartment, looking up at Eugene with big blue eyes. Eugene’s palms trembled, his nerves getting the best of him.

“Hey Zach, I, uh, y’know, I-I,” Eugene said hurriedly, rubbing his elbow.

“Eugene, shh, calm down,” Zach said, cutting the mumbling man off. “Come sit,” Zach continued, but Eugene didn’t budge.

“Zach, I,” Eugene shook his head, Zach looking curious. Eugene didn’t say anything more and quickly put his hands on the side of Zach’s cheeks, leaning down slightly so their lips would meet. It only lasted a few seconds, but it made every inch of Eugene’s pounding heart light up with fireworks… and Zach’s did too. 

Eugene pulled away, looking more terrified than Zach had ever seen him. Eugene wasn’t the person to get scared; He almost always kept his composure.

“Oh my god... I-I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have, I-I” Zach cut Eugene off once more, wrapping both arms around Eugene’s neck and smashing their lips together, this time more passionate than before.

“Don’t apologize. I love you, ‘Gene. I love you so much,” Zach said as their lips slowly pulled apart, both of them looking at each other with a love-filled haze in their eyes.

“I love you too, Zach. More than I’ve ever loved someone in my life...”

\---  
finally updating! I've been trying to balance this story with my animation and my comic!

also, I've been having a lot of physical pain since quarantine (I exercise well) and it makes me feel icky. Things hurt.


	8. Kisses.

Eugene found himself on his back in Zach’s bed, the smaller man on top of him and leaving small kisses all over his face, leaving even softer ones under his bruised eye, which was starting to fade slightly.   
“I’ll never hurt you, ‘Gene,” Zach whispered against Eugene’s neck, almost as he knew what Eugene was thinking: 

The night. The man. The bar.

“I-I know,” Eugene replied hesitantly, glancing up at Zach with deep, vulnerable brown eyes. Zach gave Eugene a warm smile and kissed the top of his nose gently.   
“Can you show me where he hurt you?” Zach asked quietly, putting a hand on Eugene’s strong jaw and sweeping back some of his midnight black curls. Eugene bit his lip anxiously but nodded, moving to a sitting position so he could lift up his shirt partway so Zach could see his torso, which held most of the bruising. 

The first thing Zach had noticed was how thin Eugene was, to the point where it could most likely be a problem.   
‘Maybe that’s how the man was so easily able to pin Eugene down…’ Zach thought, pulling himself closer to Eugene. Zach admitted that he was thin and scrawny, but Eugene had a good five inches on him. (Height. Height!)   
The second thing Zach saw was a long patch of purple bruises running down the right side of his torso, the bruises still fresh like they were yesterday morning in the bathroom  
“Do they hurt?” Zach asked, referring to the bruises. Eugene shrugged. “Does this?” Zach asked again, putting his lips to Eugene’s torso and leaving gentle kisses down the side. Eugene shook his head, his heartbeat surging once again as he felt the tiny pecks down his side.   
“Zach,” Eugene breathed, reaching down and taking Zach’s shoulders, guiding the man up back to his lips. “Please don’t leave me,” He mumbled between hungry kisses.   
“I’d never,” Zach replied. Attraction filled every corner of his heart, his hands traveling from Eugene’s shoulders to his neck and to his face. He wanted every inch of the taller man.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Eugene and Zach hadn’t left each other's side for the rest of the day, now both cuddled up in Zach’s bed. It was only eight PM, but Eugene was already exhausted, falling asleep. Usually, Eugene was a night owl and stayed up at the office concerningly late, to the point where Zach found him downing four cups of coffee the next day. None of the guys liked his habits, but none of them were able to convince Eugene to stop.   
Zach rolled over and looked over at Eugene, who was now fast asleep. He could see the exhaustion in the man’s face. Having anxiety, insomnia, and being a workaholic were not good things to combine if you wanted to get a good night's sleep.   
He slipped under the covers besides Eugene. He had been lonely for a while now, but he could get used to this. He just hoped Eugene would too.   
‘The lone wolf’ is what he’d call himself, always trying to be more dominant over everyone, Ned especially. He was always trying to be the best at everything and being the hardest worker, and seeing how Eugene was both mentally and physically doing, it’s probably for the worst.   
He was kinda a mess now, always being so nervous and moody, but Zach still loved it. He loved everything about Eugene.


	9. police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter because i'm on vacation (bitch) i turned 14 :P

Eugene awoke from a nightmare around four, confused of where he was until he realized Zach was right next to him. He took a deep breath and got up from bed, walking through the dark apartment and to the kitchen, getting a glass of water. His skin itches with the urge to finish a video he was working on, but he just couldn’t leave Zach to work. Zach was more important than work. Eugene took a deep breath, his foot taking on the tiled floor and hands slightly shaking. He was both wide awake and exhausted, the two polar opposites crashing together in a tangled dance.   
Eugene looked out through the kitchen window, the moon at full. He moved away from the window, walking around in Zach’s apartment anxiously, barely able to see in the darkness. He didn’t know why- nevermind. He knew why he felt like he couldn’t sleep: insomnia. One of the worst things to ever happen to him.   
After a few minutes, Eugene made his way back to Zach’s room and slid back under the covers. He stared up at the ceiling, waiting for the sleep to come to him, but it didn’t… and didn’t for the rest of the night, from 4 am to 8 am when Zach woke up.   
“Hey, ‘Gene,” Yawned Zach, looking over at Eugene. He could already tell that the older man had trouble sleeping last night.   
“Hey,” Eugene replied, rolling over to face Zach, who smiled at him warmly. Eugene smiled back, before they were both interrupted by a sudden ding on their phones. Zach picked his up, reading the text.   
“It’s from Ned. He’s wondering if we wanna go to breakfast with him and Keith,” Zach explained. Eugene shrugged.   
“Do you?” Eugene asked, getting up into a sitting position. Zach nodded.”Alright. Then let’s go.” Eugene said. Zach grinned and texted Ned hastily, telling him to pick them up in twenty minutes. Eugene showered before Zach, then dressed into clothes that he had left over on multiple occasions (which he had always forgotten to take back home). Within a few minutes they were both ready for Ned (only because Eugene hadn’t worked on his hair, and let it be curly)   
Zach and Eugene walked hand in hand to the front of the apartment building and waited for Ned and Keith, who showed up in a few minutes.   
“I’m taking you to me and Ariel’s favorite spot,” Ned said, a sly smile on his face. After 10 minutes they stopped downtown, parking by the road and all piling out. Ned was nice enough to pay the parking meter.   
Eugene was starting to get nervous. They were on the same street ‘the bar’ was on. He reached for Zach’s hand and took hold of it, feeling a bit tense and anxious. He didn’t like the idea of passing by it… or even being near it. The group walked in silence, the only sound coming from them was their shoes. It was quiet until an angry shout filled the open air. 

“Coming back for more?” Eugene heard. He looked up from the ground, startled and terrified, recognizing the voice immediately. The man from the bar, with the scar down his strong left arm and permanent smirk on his face. The man threw down his cigarette before walking towards them. He was taller than everyone in the group, except Keith. Eugene Squeezed onto Zach’s hand tighter, while Keith and Ned moved to make space between Eugene and the guy.   
“No, he didn’t. Now leave before we call the cops. We know what you did,” Ned hissed, sliding his phone from his pocket. The guy laughed harshly.   
“You wouldn’t dare,” He replied coldly. “Or I’d beat the shit out of you.”

“I’m not afraid of you, you fucking bitch!” Ned fumed, fists clenched. The man scoffed, continuing to walk closer before Ned stormed towards him. Keith’s, Eugene’s, and Zach’s eyes widened. Ned, a 5’10” man was trying to fight someone 6’2”. Keith ran after Ned, who was already throwing punches (and receiving them) to try to take him down. Keith was about the same height as the guy, but nowhere near as muscular. Eugene stood there, shocked, while Zach hurriedly called the police, quickly explaining their emergency and where they were. Eugene felt sick, unable to move, leaning on Zach for support as the world spun. Two of his best friends getting beat up because of him. Because he was lonely and drunk and stupid.   
“Shh, Eugene. Eugene. It’ll be ok,” Zach said dryly, holding onto Eugene’s hand tightly. Sirens blared from nearby, getting closer and closer, the red and blue flashing lights becoming visible.  
Eugene hyperventilated, covering his ears and shutting his eyes, red and blue flashes in his eyelids, hearing shouts and commands of police men and women, breaking up the fight and holding the men back. The guy fought against the polices' grasp, trying to lash out at Ned and Keith, but the professionals were too strong and easily contained him, pushing him into a police car. Ned and Keith were in cuffs as well, but didn’t even try to fight back.   
“Wait! Wait! Please! They’re innocent!” Zach said, running up to the officers who were in charge of Ned and Keith.   
“They might be, kid. But we got to take them to the office for interrogation. Same with any witnesses, such as you and that other guy,” The woman said.   
“Look on the bright side! You get to ride in a cop car,” Said another officer, clearly very silly and go-lucky.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Eugene was taken to the police station and into a small room, where a woman sat on her desk, hands crossed over each other. She signalled for him to sit down, placing a glass of water next to him.   
“I want you to tell me everything that you did today, from morning until now, in as much detail as possible.” The woman said, her gray eyes harsh but voice soft and gentle. Eugene explained this with somewhat ease, though he almost choked up during the end, taking a sip of the water in front of him. “What relation do you have with ‘The man’, Christian Madlock?” she asked. Now this was a long story.  
He started with the night he went to the bar, Christian coming up to him and offering a drink and… Eugene started to cry. He wasn’t drunk enough to tell this story.   
“Sir, are you alright?” The woman asked. Eugene shook his head and continued to break down, his head in his hands. “May I ask why you’re crying?”  
“I need Zach,” He sobbed.  
“Zach as in Zach Kornfeld?”   
“Y-yes. Please, I need him.”  
“-And what is your relationship with Zach Kornfeld?”   
“My… My boyfriend.”


	10. Pain.

Zach sat next to Eugene, holding onto his hand firmly. They had allowed Zach to sit alongside him, as long as he didn’t say anything so Eugene could share his story.   
It was difficult for Eugene to talk about it sober, but he was able to get through it to the end with Zach silently supporting him.   
“Thank you for sharing, Eugene. I understand how hard this must be. I’m just an investigator and not supposed to pick sides, but,” The woman looked around and lowered her voice. “But I’m rooting for you, Eugene. I know this guy is guilty,” She whispered. “Now, you and Zach can go.”  
“What about Ned and Keith?” Zach asked nervously, speaking up for the first time since he entered the room.   
“Unfortunately, they’ll have to stay here. They started a fight,” She explained, a sympathetic look in her stone gray eyes.   
“But-”   
“I know, Zach. It’s not fair, but it’s necessary,” She said. You can come back tomorrow to visit them tomorrow. Goodbye Zach and Eugene.” She finished, taking a sip of her water.  
“Bye,” They said, getting up and walking out from the room. Eugene held tightly onto Zach’s hand as they walked out of the police station and into the chilly air. It was now noon, thick gray clouds blanketing the sky.   
“I’ll call an Uber,” Zach said blankly, fishing his phone out of his pocket and calling for an uber, who came within’ ten minutes.   
Rain started to fall from the thick gray clouds, both of them climbing into the backseat of the car. Zach gave the Uber Eugene’s address, and they headed to Eugene’s house. Eugene stared down at his hands and picked at his short nails, leg jumping up and down. The ride was silent, the Uber driver looking back at them awkwardly once and a while. The drive was short but felt like it was stretched out over many days...  
“We’re here,” Zach said, tapping on Eugene’s shoulder before paying the uber and sliding out from his side of the car. Eugene got out too, following Zach up the stairs to his house. He was glad that they were going to his place and not Zach’s apartment. Eugene needed to be home. “Are you okay, Eugene?” Zach asked as they entered the house. Eugene sighed, stopping to turn around and look at Zach. 

“Honestly, no,” Eugene replied. “I really don’t think I am.” Zach frowned, taking Eugene’s hand and intertwined them. “I’m… Scared,” He admitted, eyes traveling down to the floor.

“We’re both scared,” Zach said as they both went to sit down on the couch. “It’s ok to not be ok.”

“But Ned and Keith. They might go to jail because of me-” Eugene said, looking at Zach nervously.

“They won’t. That bastard Christian will be locked away as he deserves. Our friends will be ok, Eugene.” Zach swore, wrapping both arms around Eugene, leaning his head on the taller man’s shoulder. “I promise.”

I think ima end the story here lol


	11. pls read lol

IK everyone reading this is a Try Stan so if anyone can write a Try Guy fanfic I will literally marry you I've already read them all and I crave more.......

so yea write a TG fanfic and link it and I will love you forever....... pls do it I've read literally every single one on Wattpad and AO3

also Idk if I'll update my story: Im always occupied with my animation channel 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mKXs3wNFgA

This one is a Try Guy one :3 sub if u want :,) I like making Try Guy videos

also, I turned 14 earlier this month but I still type like a child lol

TD;DR: pls write a Try Guy fanfic lol

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't bad!


End file.
